User talk:Truewolf28
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Danny828/Strongest Digimon/Truewolf28-20100806101059 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 11:58, August 6, 2010 Story Hi. It's nice to meet you. As for your story, I really just started with an idea and branched out from there. Really there are two fan-fics that show how to start a fan-fic. I started Spirits Edge almost three years ago when I watched Frontier for a second time and didn't like the ending. So I made my own characters, started a plot and drew some concept art. But back then the story was entirely different. Emma and Mei weren't even conceptualized, Eposilon wasn't dormant and instead was killing the digital world by polution, and it involved seven temples rather than four stations. But my secomnd fan-fic, Rebel Knights, which my friend Digiemperor1 is writing for me, was created in only a week. But all you really need to remember is: *Find something to inspire you *Figure out a main flot focus and branch out from there *Don't make it too much for you. Add in stuff other readers will think's awesome too. I suggest if it's a sequel to a season, try a popular fan coupling. That's really all I can say. Let me know if this helps and good luck.--Wh!te$tar 21:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well basically you get it set up by riting a short summary, a list of characters, and any other important stuff. If you click edit, you see how other users add links and stuff. It's a weird template that goes like this. Random Chapter see how it's red? Just click that, it'll ask what kind of format you want. Click standard format, then write the chapter. If ytou're trying to get to a page that already exists, then just type in that articles name twice with a | in the middle. The point is that one side is the article while the other is what you want read. I hope it helps, but just ask if there's anything else. And sorry for typos. I've got a habit of typing too fast and leaving my mistales.--Wh!te$tar 21:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I made the pics with a program called Pencil animation. It's basically the same as Paint, but you have different layers so you can trace and create a new image and you can animete too. After that, just click it off and press the save button. After that, bot images go to your documents. Just delete the image you traced, click the upload image button above the activity feed and select it from your documents. But I've got no idea how to get imahges from other parts of the wikia. Sorry 'bout that. But kuddos of the Black War Growlmon pic. A fellow Guilmon fan? Table and images I just used basic wikitable coding. If you want, you can either copy my code, or if you tell me what you'd like in your table, I can whip it up for you. 20:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Rivals? Rivals huh? Maybe friends that're opposites. Kinda like Riku and Sora in Kingdom Hearts. But then who gets to be Kairi? Hmm..... Maybe we should just stick to fan-fics. But I've got a question. How epic would a battle between the Royal Knights, the Ancient Warriors and the Demon Lords around the worlds tallest building be? It's one of those few things that made it to the end of my story and I'm one chaptert away from starting. But it's not gonna be a long, overextended fight like Cherubimon or the D-reaper. It's one knight and one or two Ancient Warriors against one Demon lord at a time. Tell me what you think.--Wh!te$tar 22:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. I'll get right on it. But I won't be on much today. I'm trying to finish this one series, Higurashi, so I can start on a new on, Umineko. After those two, I'm looking forward to Evangelion. Ever watch it? If so, was it alright?--Wh!te$tar 14:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Images The BlackGuilmon and BlackGrowlmon images are fake, and I've already asked you to stop uploading them. The BlackWarGrowlmon image is a duplicate of the one on the correct article, and should not be reuploaded. Please do not continue uploading them, I will have to block you if you do. 18:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :They are fake images, and should not be uploaded. Fanart is okay, but misleading images aren't, so we don't allow those images. 00:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Dawn Dusk Sorry, but no. I'm gonna try getting it for Christmas though. I use most of my allowance on paint supplies. I'm an Impressionist. But if I do get it, we should battle sometime. Also, if you don't mind, ever seen Evangelion? I'm planning on watching it, but I wanted to see what other people think.--Wh!te$tar 19:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I was planning on getting Dawn anyways, 'cause Coronamon's one of my favorites, along with SineGreymon line. But if you don't mind, I just joined KH wiki specifically to keep track of a theory I added. It's on the KH3D discussion page uner the section Fill in the Blanks. Go check it out!--Wh!te$tar 19:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Okay dude! You've gotta hear this song! I can't figure out the hyperlink. Just type in Umineko theme full and click the first one there. And actually look for it! I've tried fixing a link like twelve times now. But anyways, it's so cool! This is deffinitely the new theme I'm using for my story. It captures all the drama, all the heartbreak, all the intensity! all I can say now is, top the Justin Beiber!--[[User:Wh!te$tar|Wh!te$tar] 02:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. I listen to alot of that kind of music, so if you need like a theme for a fan fic or anything, I've got a bunch of 'em. But they're usually themes from other animes. But I'm glad you liked it.--Wh!te$tar 13:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay. First I think the themes from Higurashi are cool. There are three of them. 1 is "Higurashi no naku Koro ni", but the lyrics are extremely dark and sinister, though the beat is cool and it sounds mesterious and awesome. Plus it's my personal favorite. The second theme was "Naraku no Hana". It's a great song about breaking through, but I gorgot whether the lyrics were dark or what. Still, a very close song to the first. The final song was for Higurashi Rei. I don't know the name, but it's my least favorite of the three. But they all still sound awesome and would go great with your fan-fic. However, if you want a calmer theme, each of these has an ending theme that's slower but still cool. in order of my favorite, it'd have to be Higurashi Rei ending, Taishu a, and Why or Why Not. I hope you like them!--Wh!te$tar 15:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. If you'd like help with anything else just let me know! Also, where are you in Spirits Edge? I just uploaded one of my best chapters yet and I want people to read it.--Wh!te$tar 16:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I just finished chapter four and it looks great! Also, I am from America. Why, are you from Japan or someplace else/ If so, I'm actually trying to learn Japanese. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Digimon isn't as popular as Pokemon anymore here in America, but it's still going strong! But mosat of the fans are older like I am. I was seven when I watched my first season, Frontier, and that was back in 2002. So not alot of new fans, but a bunch of loyal, older fans. Also, I'm happy about the chapter your on. And for someone to dsay it reinvents their take on the original season is just amazing! But how are the battles so far? Do I make them too hard to follow or is that much detail a good thing?--Wh!te$tar 19:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. It's weird though. I made each of my charactersa from different countries so they could appeal to anyone. So how did I do on Beth? Speaking of which, she's the main focus of the next chapter. I'm excited because after that there's a major breakdown scene with Mei and Beelzemon. I'm pretty excited to write it, but I've gotta finish this chapter first. Also, I forgot to ask ypou something in the last message. If it's okay, I could make some images of your characters. They could be headshots or full body things. I probably won't make them exactly like you invision them, but give as much detail as possible so I can make then awesome. That is, if it's okay with you?--Wh!te$tar 19:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but it's actually MY pleasure. I love drawing, and to use it to help someone only makes it better. Since it's the weekend, I'll probably have them done by tomorrow. So check on it real soon! Also, I'm not fure who the yu-gi-oh girl is, but I can easilly check on Bing images. So, I'll get started right away.--Wh!te$tar 20:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i've got a favor to ask. Aoround ten ot ten thirty tonight, I'm gonna try writing an article on the similarities between digimon and pokemon. I just thought it'd be something different from wikipedia. I'll probably need help, so please check the activity feed sometime tonight. And check out those drawings I did. I'll try another later before this.--Wh!te$tar 23:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I've been writing the next chapter, trying to finish it, but I'll get right on the other images the moment I finish. And i can't believe you're already on 17. You must really like it! A tip though. For me, theme music makes everything sound mopre dramatic. It's another song that's just called Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Type it in on youTube and look for the four minute version. It sounds as amazing as the first one.--Wh!te$tar 13:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) music Thanks. I thought it was cool too. And if you'd like, the next chapter's up. so, i'm gonna go work on those last three characters of yours.--Wh!te$tar 15:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like them. And I just read chapter 5 and 6. They were pretty cool. But I wanted to clarify something. Did you also want me to draw the evil humans? I just noticed them and if it's alright I'd appreciate drawing them.--Wh!te$tar 18:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Not too much at all. I've already got a few ideas so I'm gonna finish Will. Keep checking back so you can see. It normaly takes me a half hour so check back then.--Wh!te$tar 19:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually, you were right on time. I was about to upload the next one when you wrote back. Just wait five minutes. I think I did a good job on Will.--Wh!te$tar 19:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Also, I just uploaded a pic of Samantha. I'll finish the other two later, but I will draw them. --Wh!te$tar 20:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like them. I'll keep watching for the next chapter. Also, I could help furthur clean up D-Destiny page if you'd like. It's just a few icons here and there to make it look more like those fancy articles, so it's no trouble. Again, I'm glad you liked the pics.--Wh!te$tar 14:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool, but I'm not gonna have to draw this Lucas person now, am I? Just kidding. But if it's alright, go check out my home page. I added two new pictures of both my favorite digimon and my favorite coupling outsoide digimon. I'm also uploading the next spirits Edge chapter. I hope you like it.--Wh!te$tar 18:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but I was just kidding about the Lucas thing. So he's kinda like Nene, only appearing for a little bit then disappearing for long times? Also, I'm glad you like the pics, but I didn't make them. I found the digimon one on Bing. The one with Beatrice and Battler is from a DVD cover. But still, thanks.--Wh!te$tar 18:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, no YouTube account. I just listen to music and watch anime. I'd like one, but my parents get worried I "can't handle" people like trolls sand stuff. But, I check back here everyday. So that's alright. You can just add a hyperlink that says "visit Wh!te$tars channel. He's cool' lol.--Wh!te$tar 20:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a problem drawing, but I do have one question: What're dizzies? if you mean recolors of the original chracters, then sure. But I'm seriously clueless. Sorry. T.T--Wh!te$tar 21:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Check out my talk page! Sorry, but I need some help. If you know anyone on other wikis or anything, plz have them reply to mu message. I've got a new fan-fic in the works, but I won't make a page on it until I get at least five people interested. Plz help and reply.--Wh!te$tar 00:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for another vote. Actually I figure I'll just put it up tonight. But I'll give you guys another hint. And thank for explaining that for me. I'll make them someday. --Wh!te$tar 13:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) video Cool vid. It left we trhinking why therre're two megas. Don't tell me, I'm not into spoilers (well maybe a little). But I got thinking and figured I'd write the new fan-fic now. Check it out in a little bit. --Wh!te$tar 14:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Nah, that's okay. But how was the new fic? There's a link to it on my talk page. I know, it seems kinda cliche` at first, but so did Spirits Edge and I added a few twists here and there. I hope you like it. --Wh!te$tar 21:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Relax, I'm a dude. But I'm not saying my age or residence. If I did that then I'd be in trouble. But I'll be sure to check out those new chapters tommorrow. And sorry, but I'm being kinda lazy on the next Spirits Edge chapter. I'll get it up eventrually though.--Wh!te$tar 22:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I thought she was pretty good. Although for some reason she didn't really remind me of past digimon girls. IDK. She was pretty cool, don't get me wrong. There was just something...missing I guess. I just can't figure out what it is. '-.---Wh!te$tar 22:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Well yeah, Yoshi's cute. But I like that innocent look in a girl, kinda like Jeri. But I also like girls kinda like Beatrice. But Yoshi absolutely goes in there as cute. She's just not my kind of cute. Is that confusing?--Wh!te$tar 13:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) s Sure, I can fix up your page, but I don't know hot to add sprites and videos. KrytenKoro did that for me. But I'll fix it up right now. As for those chapters, I haven't gotten to them yet. I've been in school, butm I'll read them once i finish lunch. Okay?--Wh!te$tar 15:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I reply so fast because I'm home schooled. I go on the computer durring lunch, before school, then when I get out. It's great because I can go on anytime. IDK what time it is there, but right now it's twelve and I'm about to get lunch. So I'll probably be back a half hour. Hope you liked the changes on your page.--Wh!te$tar 15:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it. But could you check the Scripture page again? I gave them their digimon and added a pic for the gallery. It's Suzie, but she's supposed to be twelve. I made her look olfder than i was going for, so I might make a different version later. Hope you like it.--Wh!te$tar 16:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like her. But that wasn't too much of a spoiler, so I don't mind. But I just wrote out a chapter schedule for Scripture. It'll only be about half as long as Spirits Edge (which was meant to be as long as a real series, so fifty chapters). But I've written another fan-fic too, but I didn't write it. A friend named digiemperor1 is writing it for me. I put the original draft in his comments, so check him out under Digi-egg productions. --Wh!te$tar 20:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. truth be told, I write all my chapters on word first before I copy them here. And when I write, each chapter's usually ten pages long. But, that way works for me, so. But how was Digital Nights, or have you not read it?--Wh!te$tar 21:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) next fan-fic I'm glad you think it's impressive, but I just wrote digi-destined because that's what I'm used to. And I understand you can't read Nights. As long as you get to it eventually, I'm good.--Wh!te$tar 13:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I know. I hope there's Nene. But it looks wierd 'cause there's Kiriha and Taiki not fighting. Then I saw Lilithmon, who I tink is awesome. I just can't wait to see! But it'll probably be subbed on YouTube. But that doesn't matter. Also, I'm uploading Michael's chapter later. Keep watching for it.--Wh!te$tar 18:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I know Bring me to Life is her most popular song, I like her lesser known songs. Here's my list (not in order of favorites) :1: Tourniquet :2: My last Breath :3: Whisper :4: Going under :5: any other of her songs! --Wh!te$tar 19:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll check it out in a bit.--Wh!te$tar 16:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I saw that, and I'm guessing AncientSphinxmon's gonna appear later? Maybe?--Wh!te$tar 20:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm really glad I can tie everything together with Emma, but I worked really hard with Epsilon's villain speech. I was trying to make a sort of Anti-Christine. But honestly, masterpieces? I didn't think so. But to hear that is just awesome! Thanks again and I'll get right on your next chapter. Also, I'm probably gonna be uploading a new chapter every day or two, but I'll give you a hint what's going to happen. Takuya and Koji and all the original six are going to get the next evolutions. Any guesses?--Wh!te$tar 13:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and it looks awesome! Have you seen my next chapter yet? It's got Koji, and Epsilon, and a new evolution. Go check it out.--Wh!te$tar 17:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by conetent? If you just want me to clean up the page it isn't any trouble, but I don't understand if you want me to rewrite anything?--Wh!te$tar 19:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty cool and I'll go fix it up right now. I haven't read the chapter yet 'cause I'm working on the next Chapter for Spirits Edge. I'll probably have it ready in a little bit, so keep watching for it.--Wh!te$tar 20:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and I read your last chapter. Pretty good. I'm about to upload a new Spirits Edge chapter, so take a look. All I can say is, poor Takuya.--Wh!te$tar 20:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'll check it out. My next chapter should be up soon too. I've been taking a break for the weekend, but I figure I'll work on it tommorrow. Keep watching for it, it's got Takuya and AncientGreymon.--Wh!te$tar 19:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, and don't feel bad. I haven't uploaded anything either. but I'll get it done eventually.--Wh!te$tar 18:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Relax! Just take in a deep breath. Now, good luck in France. I hope everything goes alright with your lady. And just give me a message when the next chapter's done! See ya'!--Wh!te$tar 18:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you told me about 19. And I'll have it ready either today or tomorrow. Probably today, but not 'til later.--Wh!te$tar 19:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It looks cool, but I still like ShineGreymon the best. Also, Lucas is almost done, just give me a bit. I'll see you later!--Wh!te$tar 16:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You're kidding! Was it an admin or a troll, because if it was a troll you can retrieve it. But if it was an admin, then why would they get rid of your fan-fic?--Wh!te$tar 17:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) XD. Oh, and good news! I'm going to try making an animated opening for Spirits edge! Alot of my friends on sonic Fanon wiki are animators, and they do really good jobs. So I decided to try. I'll need a couple different programs, but I'll leave a message when it's done. Basically, it's going to be a parody of several Umineko openings!--Wh!te$tar 17:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) No, just Wiki. I'm not that into it and neither are my parents, so I won't be joining either.--Wh!te$tar 19:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay It's okay. I haven't been here much either. I was on Sonic Fanon. --You're mixing your truths with your theories 15:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) No prob. ^^ But if you'd like, I made a Digimon fanon wiki where I'm uploading the rest of Spirits edge. We've got roleplays, a few good users, and we'll have Monaco after we move. --White Star Line 16:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas. ^^ Merry Christmas to you too. :D --White Star Line 22:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) No, not yet. T^T --White Star Line 13:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Sorry. --White Star Line 17:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) 1) What's Super Xross Wars? And 2) It's pretty well, but still some work to do. I'm gonna try finishing it soon. --White Star Line 17:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Weird, I haven't seen it yet. --White Star Line 17:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey. -- White Star Line 01:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Nope, no 3DS. :( -- White Star Line 16:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Not much. I've been drawing and uploading alot of pics to DA. -- White Star Line 20:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Here's my DA. You can see for yourself. ^^ http://whitestar1802.deviantart.com/ -- White Star Line 03:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hydra-Greymon I think it would be better to move this to "Fan:Hydra-Greymon", before an admin delete it. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 17:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) About Goblin-Greymon I noticed your message on my profile, and while I think you for the support and complements, I can't accept Goblin-Greymon into the game. There are some problems as to why I can't accept it: *It's Ultimate Stage as an aquatic Hydra. This is pretty much what one of the Version Mascots is, as Cobaldramon for the most part fits this description well. The variation in the heads in some way. Cobaldramon has the right head representing Thunder, the left head representing Ice, and the middle head representing Fire. Hydra-Greymon doesn't represent elements like that, but it's characteristics does vary between heads. *The idea of it being mocked early on at some point in it's line and seeking revenge is similar to Stethadreamon's backstory. *It's Rookie Stage is SnowAgumon, who I plan to digivolve to ice variants of Adventure Greymon and GeoGreymon's line. *Potentially becoming Super Ultimate. I'm actually trying to limit the number of these, since balancing the game with these would be tough. Not that I don't like the idea though, as that's not what I mean. I mean I just can't accept it with similarities to some of my own Digimon like that. I'm also trying to give things a natural look to how they appear so it's easy to tell what everything evolves into and actually look like they're related. Like I said it has nothing to do with bad design at all. Shiramu-Kuromu 08:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Digimon Adventure: The Last Adventure / Digimon Tamers 02 Vote for my new Fanmade stories! 5 votes to make one!!! Cool. :D I've been lazy on Spirits Edge, but I think I might start working on new art for them. -- White Star Line 22:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I mean that's coll how you've been working on the Digivices, and I'm sorry I haven't updated Spirits Edge in a long time. ^^; -- White Star Line 22:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) That's okay, I'm a bit lost in Spirits Edge too. XD -- White Star Line 22:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) A-F Hello TrueWolf28 I have come to say that I want to be a part of Digimon Ancient-Force. I will work together with you to make Ancient-Force come alive. P.S. Thank you for the compliment that you gave me about the digivices and the edits. Aquilathunder 16:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. I'm just painting and working on that sequel. ^^ -- Death's Little Pony 16:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I will. - Aquilathunder 12:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC)